Feliz cumpleaños
by Little Storm 97
Summary: Myrtle es de las chicas más populares en el escuela en el mal sentido, todos saben que si quieren gastar una broma ella es el blanco más indicado, esperaba que fuera un poco diferente en su cumpleaños, que algo fuera diferente para variar. One-Shot.


**¿Feliz Cumpleaños? Sí, claro**

Myrtle se había despertado con la firme convicción de que ese día sería diferente porque era su cumpleaños y esta vez no se sentiría miserable ni tonta o intimidada por los demás. Tenía dieciséis años y era hora de que todos mostraran un poco de respeto, bastante había aguantado durante cinco largos años. Sus compañeras estaban dormidas todavía, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, ellas nunca madrugaban decían que debían tener un "digno sueño embellecedor" ¡Qué tonterías! Ni siquiera podía concebir cómo era que esas cabezas huecas estaban en Ravenclaw, ahí debería de estar alguien digno tal vez Tom Ryddle, como fuera eso a ella no le importaba.

Comenzó el día con un buen y relajante baño, después cuando salió se miró en el espejo: no era bonita pero tampoco fea en extremo, simplemente era de las del montón, su cuerpo todavía no tomaba las curvas de las que sus demás compañeras ya presumían, ella seguiría atrapada en la niñez si no fuera porque sus senos habían comenzado a crecer durante el verano pasado, sus ojos eran negros pero no mostraban ningún aire de misterio o algún brillo en especial, su cara era redonda y sin granos, después de todo no usaba maquillaje, su pelo era negro, lacio y hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros. No había nada de espectacular en ella y ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de que nunca lo habría. Ni siquiera podía destacar en clases porque siempre había alguien arriba de ella, porque ella era de las del montón. Se cambió en el mismo baño, normalmente se habría puesto el uniforme, recogido el cabello en dos coletas mal hechas, se habría puesto las gafas más horrendas de la vida y habría salido a seguir con su miserable existencia pero no ese día, ahora cogió el maquillaje de Olive -de cualquier manera le haría la vida imposible ¿por qué no?- y comenzó a aplicárselo. Jamás en su vida lo había hecho y se sentía tan bien, dudaba que estuviera quedando más hermosa, no se sentía de esa manera pero no podía quedar peor de lo que estaba, después optó por un nuevo peinado y dejó su cabello suelto, se puso una diadema color azul eléctrico y se observó de nuevo en el espejo. Era sorprendente cómo había cambiado, si bien ahora no era una belleza todavía estaba segura que con más práctica quedaría medianamente decente, por el momento ahora llamaba un poco la atención y dejaba de ser del montón. Eso era un avance al menos.

El maquillaje estaba surtiendo efecto ahora la volteaban a ver un poco más y no era para insultarla o agredirla (para variar) y se sentía bien, era increíble esa sensación ¿así era como se sentían Olive y sus amigas? ¿Así de poderosas e intimidantes? Tal vez ahora comenzara a comprenderlas un poco, estando así sentía que no necesitaba ser inteligente o algo por el estilo, con ser bonita y atraer la atención era suficiente. Ahora era su momento, su cumpleaños por lo tanto iría y les haría lo mismo que le habían hecho, les haría pagar, sería su venganza.

* * *

><p>Era la hora de la comida y entró con la cabeza en alto, era su momento, quedaría claro que estaba cambiando y que no se conformaría con ser invisible por el resto de su vida. Lo que ella no sabía era que Olive le tenía su regalo de cumpleaños y estaba dispuesta a entregárselo, la bella ravenclaw se comenzó a acercar a Myrtle peligrosamente y esta supo que lo que seguiría no sería nada bueno e inconscientemente se encogió un poco, Olive era su pesadilla personal, la había torturado desde que entraron a Hogwarts, no, desde el expreso de Hogwarts la molestó, era como si la odiara con solo verla -lo cual nunca pudo entender-. Olive sonrió satisfecha del efecto que causaba en la insignificante de Myrtle porque eso confirmaba que no importaba qué tanto ella quisiera aparentar lo contrario, seguía siendo una llorona.<p>

-Hola Llorona - saludó mirándola con igual burla e indiferencia.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Olive? - Preguntó, trató de que su voz sonara segura y sin miedo, pero salió más como un chillido asustado ¿es que nunca podría tener algo de dignidad?

-¿Quieres llamar la atención? - Comenzó ella - Entonces yo te puedo ayudar en eso.

Tomó una copa llena de jugo de calabaza y la vació encima de la desdichada cumpleañera, esta no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y apretar fuertemente los puños con ganas de golpear a la rubia.

-¡Ups! ¡Qué torpe soy! No puedo controlar mis acciones - dijo malévolamente la rubia mientras se acercaba lo suficiente como para invadir su espacio personal sin mancharse con el jugo de calabaza.- Vete escoria, no puedes superarme, ni siquiera puedes acercarte a mí, eres patética ¡Oh! ¿Te dolió? Espera Myrtle, no te vayas, que nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho.

Myrtle se fue directo al baño del segundo piso, donde siempre lloraba, entró azotando la puerta, se recargó en los lavabos, comenzó a quitarse el ahora arruinado maquillaje, volvió a ponerse sus lentes y se recogió el pelo en sus habituales dos coletas, se contempló de nuevo: volvía a ser la misma. Sonrío tristemente.

-Feliz cumpleños Myrtle - dijo en voz baja.

Se encerró en un baño y lloró a lágrima larga y tendida, no paró y entonces oyó a un chico entrar, estaba en su momento de desdicha, ¿cómo podían ser tan crueles? ¿Ni siquiera podía compadecerse en paz? Una irracional ira se apoderó de ella, salió del cubículo para gritarle al insensible chico que se fuera y entonces vio un par de ojos amarillos, mortalmente bellos; sintió cómo su corazón se paraba y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Se encontró a sí misma en un lugar oscuro y vacío ¿qué estaba pasando? Una voz la incitó a cruzar una puerta, pero lo daba mucho miedo ¿qué había detrás de esa puerta? ¿Qué pasaría? No estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, otra vez sintió cómo el sueño se apoderaba de ella y se durmió, así sin más.

¿Y qué pasó cuando despertó? ¡Por supuesto, estaba muerta! ¡Era un fantasma!¿Feliz cumpleaños? ¡Sí, claro!

* * *

><p>Un pequeño one-shot acerca de Myrtle, espero les haya gustado n_n<p> 


End file.
